1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for setting the direction of a parabolic antenna relative to a communicating satellite. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a method of and apparatus for setting the direction of a parabolic antenna relative to a broadcasting satellite, when a TV carrier wave transmitted by a communicating satellite is received by a household IV receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an antenna device is required to stand up against all weather conditions, such as strong wind, while bearing the weight of the antenna itself. In addition, the antenna device has to incorporate the functions of directing the antenna toward the satellite.
When the antenna is to be directed towards simply one satellite, it suffices only to fix the antenna to aim at the satellite, because the communicating satellite is usually stationary. In the case where a plurality of broadcasting satellites are available, however, it is necessary to change the direction of the antenna to aim at the selected satellite each time a selection is made. Conventionally, the changing of direction of an antenna aiming at a desired satellite, as well as the fixing of the antenna, has been made on a wholly manual basis. Thus, where there are a plurality of broadcasting satellites available, the user is obliged to leave the house to change the antenna direction each time the satellite aimed at is changed. In fact, this work is quite troublesome, particularly in a severe winter or under bad weather conditions. In addition, the user often fails to catch the desired wave, when he wishes to receive the wave from a new satellite, due to delay occasioned by the work of directing the antenna towards the new satellite.